


Bonding Exercises

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [4]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Ler!Emile, Ticklee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Emile thinks that he and Virgil need to bond, and he has the perfect idea as to how.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 20





	Bonding Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts!! Enjoy! This one was for:
> 
> 23\. “I want you to laugh for me.~”

It was awkward, to say the least.

Remy and Emile had invited them all over for a movie night, which was all fine and well in and of itself; but then Patton and Logan were running late and Roman’s car broke down, so Remy offered to go pick him up, and before Virgil knew it, it was just him and Emile.

Emile, who he still couldn’t quite get a read on, after all these weeks.

And then, Emile wanted to _bond_.

“It could be fun,” Emile tried to goad him. “You never know!”

Virgil dropped his head into his hands. “Emile...”

“Come on! We could do 20 questions... Or never have I ever!”

Virgil shook his head, hoping Remy or _someone_ got there soon. Virgil did not excel at socializing, and he especially did not know how to interact with Emile’s bubbly personality. It had been the same with Patton, when they first met.

Emile playfully poked his fingers into Virgil’s side, jabbing up from right above his hip to around the middle of his ribs. Virgil was too shocked from the sudden touch to keep the squeal from escaping his lips. He raised his head to meet Emile’s eyes, and Emile gave him an absolutely evil grin.

“Virgil,” he sing-songed, raising up onto his knees and wiggling his fingers threateningly.

“What do you want, Emile,” Virgil asked, nerves slipping into his voice.

“I want you to laugh for me,” Emile said, but then dropped his hands and relaxed the teasing, predatory look on his face. “Only if you’re okay with that, of course. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Virgil bit his lip, considering. “This part of your ‘bonding exercises?’”

Emile gave him a bright smile. “It certainly can be.”

Virgil hesitated a few moments longer. “Okay,” he said eventually. “But not too much.”

“Of course!” Emile chirped, then immediately slipped back into wiggling fingers and evil grins.

Virgil shrunk in on himself, backing into the arm of the couch and smiling nervously. Emile cooed at him and started crawling across the couch towards him.

“Grumpy guy like you? I bet you have the most wonderful laugh.”

Virgil shook his head, eyes glued to Emile’s hands. “It’s awful, hideous.”

Emile hummed. “Well, I’ll just have to be the judge of that, hm?”

And then Emile was on him.

Unlike Remy and Roman, Emile didn’t launch at him and immediately start scrabbling to find his worst spots. Instead, Emile lowered his hands to Virgil’s sides, where his hoodie and shirt had ridden up from his unconscious squirming, and started gently scribbling his fingers against the bare skin.

Virgil had half a mind to hold back the little titters that built up in his chest, but figured it wasn’t worth it in the end. Emile was going to get him to laugh either way, he might as well make it easier for himself.

“I was absolutely right! Listen to that wonderful sound!”

“No!” Virgil squeaked, jumping and laughter jumping as Emile gave a few brief squeezes to his hips.

“Yes! Oh, I just can’t get enough of it! Let’s hear some more!”

Emile moved his hands to converge on Virgil’s stomach, slipping under his hoodie and shirt. Virgil yipped and curled in on himself, trying to protect his worst spot, laughter loud and booming. Emile was cooing teases at him, but he couldn’t hardly make out what he was saying over the sound of his own laughter.

The tickling stopped abruptly when the door opened, startling them both. Virgil blinked the tears out of his eyes and looked up to see Remy and Roman grinning at them.

“Well, well,” Roman said. “Don’t let us interrupt.”

Virgil felt a blush burning his face. “Shut up.”

“Did you try his knees, yet?” Remy asked. “He makes the most adorable little snorting sounds.”

Virgil whined and covered his face, trying to burrow into the couch. He heard Emile chuckle above him, but luckily no more tickling came. Virgil did, however, have to resign himself to increasingly embarrassing teasing for a while to come.

Not that that would stop him from planning his revenge. He and Emile needed plenty more bonding, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone, hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and feel free to visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
